


Take Me Home, Country Roads (Part 2)

by RattlesnakesRomance



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RattlesnakesRomance/pseuds/RattlesnakesRomance
Summary: Adam and Fergus take a long weekend off, away from the DoSAC office after the shit-storm that was the enquiry...
Relationships: Adam Kenyon/Fergus Williams
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to go back and read Bethany's original chapter, which she has given me permission to continue working on...  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937799
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

Roasted root veg and gravy were passed around the tiny circular table in the corner of the kitchen. Fergus couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as he watched Adam pour more than half of the contents of the gravy boat onto his lamb shank.  
“This looks beautiful, Aileen,” Adam beamed, not daring to drag his gaze away from his sawing knife action. 

“Thank you, darling.” Aileen patiently waited for the boys to serve themselves before she spooned her own veg onto her plate. “How was your walk?”  
“It was good,” Fergus interjected before Adam had a chance to draw breath, just in case he should let anything slide about the house buying, or god forbid the sort-of proposal. Even Fergus wasn’t sure if he could call it a proposal, but he figured he would take what he could get for now and ask Adam about it later. His heart gave a sort of unfamiliar pang as he anticipated the conversation he so desperately needed to have. 

Under the table Adam could feel Fergus’ shin slowly slide against his in a feeling of warm comfort, bringing their eyes up to meet one another Adam blushed a smile that made Fergus exhale a slight laugh, bathing in their bliss.  
“You two seem happy,” Aileen noted, not wanting to come across as prying but subtly hinting with her demeanour that she needed to know right now what had made her son so cheerful. She shifted her eyes between Adam and Fergus who were oblivious to her, only focussing on their food and one another’s smile suppressions. Lunch enjoyed in relative silence bar occasional hums of appreciation and compliments of Aileen’s cooking.

Adam and Fergus had every intention of helping with the washing up, but by the time the coffee and mints followed a cheese course and dessert both were unable to move as they slumped down on the sofa, Adam leaning nonchalantly into Fergus’ shoulder, Fergus’ arm around him. Before now, Fergus would have been cautious when it came to public displays of affection in front of his mother, but things felt different and he no longer cared. A wave of confidence washed over Fergus as he turned himself to face Adam, making him slip down his shoulder as he’d been rudely woken from his post-dinner snooze.  
“Were you serious? This morning.” His voice was low and rough, aware that his mother was only feet away as she busied herself scrubbing pots and pans, clattering in the soapy water.  
“About what? Moving?” Adam was barely awake, rubbing his eyes and sitting up to look at Fergus dreamily. Fergus couldn’t help but think about how handsome he was. He loved seeing Adam outside of work, relaxed and casual. His civvies always soft and comfortable. He screwed up his nose in an attempt to adjust his eyes to the light, eliciting a soft hum of appreciation from Fergus as he admired the lines that stayed and the lines that disappeared as Adam unscrewed his face, his unshaven face that meant they were on holiday.  
“About getting married.” Fergus visibly snapped his mouth shut as if he’d just blasphemed in front of the Pope, biting his lips together to stop himself from saying anything else that might get him in trouble.

Adam’s gaze wondered out of the living room window and into the distance; down the road gravel path and all the way back to their little flat in central London. He saw them, tired after a day in the DoSAC office, sharing a frozen meal and systematically discarding items of clothing until they would curl up on the sofa, faces glowing from the BBC News channel, shirt sleeves rolled up, beer bottle tops rolling onto the lino and eyes heavy. Or stumbling in through the front door after a late Friday night meal out when neither of them could be arsed to cook. The taste of lager on both their lips as they laugh and mock one another’s uncoordinated kisses, kicking off shoes and fumbling with the other’s tie and shirt buttons, free from the world once that door was closed behind them. Just them and their four walls.

“That’s what I want.” Adam concluded.  
“Are you asking me?” Fergus’ voice was almost a whisper now, their faces unconsciously nearing.  
“I think I am.”  
Fergus stopped himself, feeling the unnecessary need to retain his dignity. “Then I say okay…” His smile slowly spread over his face, a toothy grin taking over by the time Adam had neared him enough to kiss him. 

Deep in contentment and passion, neither of them heard Aileen walking into the living room from the kitchen, her fluffy slippers shuffling along the carpet.  
“Come on, what’s going on?” She sat down on the adjacent sofa, ringing her hands in a tea towel.  
“Mum,” Fergus took Adam by surprise as he shoved his torso to break free. “Sorry we didn’t help with the washing up.”  
“It’s fine, Fergie, I can see you’re busy.”  
Fergus rolled his eyes and attempted to straighten out his clothes.  
“So are you going to tell me or do I have to read it in the News of the World?”  
Adam couldn’t help himself, “The News of the World?” he sniggered.  
Aileen’s face held the same unimpressed expression she often reserved for Fergus’ snide remarks. “You know what I mean.”  
“Well, mum, we’d love to tell you but you have just proved that you don’t give a shit about current affairs, so we will update you via telegram in due course.”  
“Language,” was all she said. She crossed her legs and stood her ground, eyeballing the two of them. Fergus sighed and looked at Adam who took his hand, placing it on his thigh and giving it a slight encouraging squeeze. 

“Mum, if I tell you please don’t freak out or go all psycho-mother on me, I can’t deal with any more mental people in my life.” Fergus was cushioning it, he knew that Aileen would react just the way he hoped she wouldn’t. He struggled to reach for the words, “um, well, Adam and I…” Was as far as he got before the room plunged into agonising silence. Fergus was brought back to reality when he felt another squeeze to his hand that still rested on Adam’s denim-clad thigh.  
“We were thinking about… getting married.” Adam’s confidence took Fergus by surprise, how could he have said such a thing with so much composure? 

Aileen clapped her hands together and held them there, beaming with glee like a child on Christmas morning. She knew not to react too much to save Fergus’ embarrassment, knowing he’d simply hate her to respond to the news the way she wanted to. While she searched for the words, Fergus noticed he was holding his breath, aware of the rough callouses on Adam’s fingers that he had acquired from writing meeting minutes and typing crass emails to god-awful civil servants and the imbeciles they work with. Their fingers played together nervously, both previously unaware of how nervous this moment would actually make them feel. Since when did they care so much?

“I’m so happy,” Aileen finally declared. “I can’t believe this. After all my nagging I never thought you’d actually do it. Adam-“ She stood up and opened her arms wide, beckoning Adam into them. He sprung to his feet, suddenly aware of what was happening. Fergus stayed sitting, looking up at Aileen and Adam embracing. When they eventually pulled apart Fergus could see tears welling in Aileen’s eyes. A sudden rush of emotion came over Fergus, a wave of something he hadn’t expected as he tried to supress the feeling into the pit of his stomach, clearing his throat in the process.


	2. Take Me Home, Country Roads (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your lovely comments on the last chapter! I wrote this chapter while working in Educare (taking care of key worker children while schools are closed in lockdown). Writing around working with children has not been easy so my grammar might be a bit off- forgive me! I hope you like it :)

Aileen shuffled around the house, pulling anything and everything that she deemed to be essential into an oversized carpet bag. Rushing into the living room, Fergus looked up at her from the sofa.

“What on earth are you doing? You’re giving me a nervous tick.”

“I’m getting out of your hair.” Aileen replied, not looking up and folding a cardigan and shoving into the bottom of her bag. 

“Fucking finally!”

“Language, Fergie!” Her tone went from jubilant to deadpan in a split second. 

“Where are you actually going?”

“To the summer house,” Aileen declared, a smile spreading over her face, indenting her wrinkles and making Fergus realise she was no longer the young woman that would play with him in the garden and carry him home after long walks in the woods.   
Fergus just kept his eyes on her, his eyebrows furrowed to narrow his eyes in confusion.

“I thought you and Adam should have some privacy,” she raised an eyebrow causing Fergus to roll his eyes.

“Jesus Christ, we’re not sixteen years old, mother,” he huffed, desperate to hide the smile that blushed on his face. “But thanks.” He decided not to argue it, after all he did want to be alone with Adam.

Fergus drew his shy gaze from his feet to the foot of the stairs Adam had just descended. 

“Everything okay?” He looked suspicious as Aileen fumbled with her carpet bag, slinging it messily over her shoulder and taking broad steps to the back door. She shot a glance at Fergus as she sauntered out into the garden and across the granite path. 

The silence than ensued told Adam that Fergus had been taken over by nerves again. He often became aware of Fergus’ anxiety and the way he would cease all talking, all eye contact, and ring his hands under shifting eyes. In Fergus’ job, there was no room for nerves, or for his emotions to play any sort of role at all. But that didn’t stop the indescribable fear from overtaking all of his senses on a daily basis in that hell-hole he and Adam unfortunately had to call their office.   
Adam sat down on the sofa next to Fergus, never taking his eyes off of him.

“What is it?” Gently placing his hand on Fergus’ thigh, Fergus snapped out of the hold his nervousness had on him and felt his entire body relax under Adam’s touch. His eyes softened and he brought them up to Adam’s worrisome gaze. 

“Nothing. It’s mum, she’s-“ He pointed to the garden and then supressed a laugh.  
Adam screwed up his face in confusion, “Have you had a fight?”

“No, no, nothing like that,” he giggled a little which made Adam smile. “She’s gone to sleep in the summer house.” The confusion in Fergus’ voice has now spread to his face as he tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brows like a confused puppy dog. 

“Oh,” Adam wasn’t sure what to say. “Why?”

“She thought it would be nice for us to be alone. Celebrate our engagement…” Fergus was now holding his stare onto the carpet, feeling somewhat uncomfortable and acutely aware of what ‘being left alone’ meant, and the fact that Aileen also knew it all too well.   
Adam chuckled through his nose, his shoulders moving up and down as he brought a palm to his face and covered his eyes. Fergus joined in and soon they were both in fits of laughter, throwing their bodies back into the velour sofa back.

The sun was beginning to sink down in the sky, casting a golden light over Fergus’ curls, making them appear more auburn than he’d like to admit as Adam secretly admired his slight ginger tinge. 

“You are a very handsome man, Mr Williams,” Adam purred.

“You’re just trying to get me into bed, Mr Kenyon.”

“You are so right. Is it working?” Both men broke out into schoolboy smiles, and playful touches ensued as their grinning mouths grew closer. Adam slid his palm slowly up Fergus’ thigh inciting a small sigh from Fergus’ already parted lips that welcomed Adam’s. After such a busy week, and the hellish inquiry that plagued their minds, the simple sensation of one another’s soft lips and fingers in messy weekend hair was more imperative than anything to the two of them.   
Fergus raised his palms and pushed softly against Adam’s chest. 

“Mum has only just left. I think she’s still blowing up the airbed.” Fergus rolled his eyes and glanced through the stained glass door panel that led to the back garden, as if he might catch a glimpse of Aileen struggling with her limp lilo. His view was hastily blocked by Adam’s hand that rested on Fergus’ cheek and turned his head back towards him.

“She’s left us to it, try and relax,” Adam’s soothing voice cooed Fergus into a comfortable lull. He blinked once slowly and fell deeply into Adam’s Oxford blue eyes. Before either of them knew it, their gentle pressing of lips became desperate gasps for breath between playful lip sucking and hungry groans.   
Fergus pulled away, letting his face stop just centimetres from Adam’s.

“Is it too early to go to bed?” He almost whispered, not daring to pull his eyes away from Adam’s lips.

“You’ve changed your tune.”

“I think mum must be preoccupied with building a campfire,”   
They laughed as Adam stood, pulling Fergus to his feet by his hand and taking the stairs two at a time, Fergus nearly getting pulled over.

By the time they reached their bedroom, Fergus thought his shoulder had been pulled from its socket.

“Ow, fucking hell, Adam, calm down!”  
Just as Fergus managed to finish his sentence, the door was closed behind him and his last word was cut short by another incredible kiss, causing Fergus to instantly melt into Adam’s panting chest. Staggering forward, Fergus seemed to have forgotten all inhibitions and anxiety, which he quite often did whenever he was around Adam, subtly shoving him backwards and down when he reached the resistance of the bed. Adam sat down ungracefully, bouncing slightly on the springy mattress as Fergus straddled him. The both of them were urgently and uncouthly fumbling at shirt buttons, pushing the plaid fabric over one another’s shoulders until bare chests were exposed. Fergus reluctantly pulled away from Adam’s lips to admire his torso that was now heaving with arousal. The pair of them looked into one another’s dark eyes as Fergus stood, unclasping his belt and removing his jeans. Adam chuckled a little, laying back and making himself more comfortable at the head of the bed, when Fergus stumbled, losing his balance and hopping across the room on one leg. 

Crawling onto the bed, Adam welcomed Fergus into his arms, pushing his fingers through his curls and busying his lips at Fergus’ jaw, up to his ear and whispering, mainly distasteful, words- something he knew drove Fergus to undignified desperation. 

***

In the summer house, Aileen settled herself down under a feather duvet. She pulled her book from her carpet bag and gazed at her bookmark: a curled photograph of Fergus on his first day of school. His grinning face, framed with ginger curls in his grey and yellow tie that was much too big in comparison to his tiny snow-white shirt. Aileen softly kissed the photograph and set it aside. It was mere minutes before she sank into a comfortable summer evening slumber.


End file.
